


Selena's Book of Shadows

by calx86



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Living Clothes, Living Clothing, Magic, Masturbation, Other, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calx86/pseuds/calx86
Summary: Kate discovers a spellbook and learns an animation spell to enhance her naughty solo play.





	1. Chapter 1

The end of the day was creeping ever nearer and Kate couldn’t wait. All-day she had eyed the clock on the other side of her uncle’s antique shop rolling her fingers on the side of the cash register. “5:00 pm”, it displayed seemingly teasing her as the last thirty minutes of her shift slowed to a crawl. She couldn’t complain too much since it helped pay for college and it was only for the summer after all.

The store was all but vacant, so Kate walked around to check things out. It had been a year after all since she had started and there were possibly new items she had yet seen. As she neared the back, a black Gothic antique mirror caught her eye. It was a full-length mirror nearing her height from the floor and had cobras carved into the sides. 

Being a Goth she took a liking to it and started looking herself over in it. Her silky black hair was shoulder length when worn straight, but she typically kept it in pigtails. Her white button-down barely kept her d cups at bay while her black skirt came just below her ass. Her black and white stockings came up to meet her skirt, which complemented her three-inch black stilettos. The top two buttons of her shirt she always kept undone just to tease her classmates with her sexy cleavage. She stood about five foot and four inches tall and prided herself in being everyone’s dream girl in college, though she never really dated.

Kate’s uncle suddenly walked in the store with a box full of new items.

“Damn it, Kate, you look like a fucking whore with your shirt like that! I’m not running a porn shop you know!” Her uncle scorned.

Kate rolled her eyes as she reluctantly buttoned her shirt. “Sorry, Uncle John. Was I not closing tonight?” Kate asked as she looked through the box.

“Well, I had someone drop this by me today while I was out and didn’t want to lug it home… some weirdo with a cobra tattoo.” John snarled. Kate’s curiosity was sparked and she began to rummage through the box on the counter. She came across a black hardback book that looked a bit weathered. She opened it to the front page and it read: Selena’s Book of Shadows

“Wow, this is some kind of spellbook!” Kate exclaimed.

“Jesus, Kate, don’t tell me you believe that shit,” John laughed.

“I don’t know. There must be something to it,” Kate smirked as she thumbed through the book.

“Well, why don’t you take it home with you then. It’s just junk to me anyway. I couldn’t sell it if I tried,” John laughed.

With that, Kate slipped the book in her handbag and went to clock out.

“Hey, you still have fifteen minutes,” John laughed as Kate slowly turned around and sighed.

“Ah fuck it go ahead. Just don’t hex me with that if you can help it, haha,” John sneered.

“Thanks, uncle. See you tomorrow,” Kate said as she skipped out the door.

Her apartment was only a few blocks down from the store so she started walking that way as she read through the book. She was not a witch, but something about the idea of witchcraft had always sparked her interest. She had a difficult time believing the validity of this spellbook, however. There was nothing special about the cover and the spells were written in modern-day English. At any rate, she figured it would be a fun read. While skimming through the index something caught her eye: Object Enchantment and Animation

“Hmm, this looks fun.” She thought as she turned to it and it read:

Object Enchantment and Animation

Please heed the below warning very carefully.

Enchantment and animation spells should only be attempted by an experienced sorcerer.

Certain conditions present during the incantation can affect the behavior of the animated object. (DO NOT attempt to animate an object that had been bloodstained as it may give it a murderous personality.)

If the spell needs to be reversed please refer to page 375…

Kate laughed to herself thinking about the ridiculousness of some of the ‘killer’ objects that came to her mind. 'I can hear the newscast now,”' Kate thought, 'Local man claims his sex doll attempted to kill him when local police found him nearly strangled to death in his own home.'

Kate read on:

Touch the object you want to enchant with your index finger while touching this book with your free hand. Chant the following words:

I call upon the sacred power

On this day and in this hour

Give me the power to animate this

I cast this spell and give it bliss.

Come to life with my sacred power.

'This is too simple. No way is this real,' Kate thought.

\---

When Kate arrived at her apartment, she stripped down to her underwear and started toward her bed. She was exhausted from work and figured a short nap was in order before grabbing some dinner. She fell to her bed and was nearly asleep as she collided with her pillow.

A couple of hours later she awoke and noticed she had slightly soiled her panties.

'Damn, I must have had a wet dream,' Kate giggled to herself as she rose up in her bed. Come to think of it, she was slightly aroused; it had been a while since she had been with a man after all.

She stepped out of bed, accidentally kicking her purse over in the process, and knocked the book of shadows out onto the floor below.

'Why the hell not? It’s not like anyone’s here to witness me making a fool of myself if it doesn’t work,' Kate thought to herself.

She picked up the book and turned back to the object enchantment page from earlier.

'In the slight chance that this does work, how do I know for sure this enchanted object will be friendly?' Kate asked herself.

She then remembered what the book said: Certain conditions present during the incantation can affect the behavior of the animated object

'My panties are a little damp from my wet dream. I wonder if they’ll get a little naughty if brought to life,' Kate giggled to herself as she slid them off.

She laid her black silk panties on the ground and set the book down next to them. 

'Okay… Let’s see here… ' Kate skimmed through the spell in her head. She touched her panties with her index finger and touched the book with her other. She chanted the spell:

I call upon the sacred power

On this day and in this hour

Give me the power to animate this

I cast this spell and give it bliss.

Come to life with my sacred power.

She stared at her soiled underwear for several seconds but nothing happened.

'Oh well, I shouldn’t have expected any different I guess,' Kate sighed feeling stupid. She knelt down to grab them off the floor when they slid slightly from her hand. 'Whoa… did that really just happen?' She thought to herself.

She knelt down again and snatched them in a quick motion, but some unknown force tugged them away from her. She gasped and backed away while watching her panties fill themselves out in midair. She watched enamored by the sight as she could actually see the shape of a camel toe and ass in her panties. She slowly approached them and put her hand inside them, and sure enough, nothing was there.

“Incredible,” Kate said. The panties floated toward her until they were level with her crotch. They nudged toward her pussy and Kate blushed a little while slightly parting her legs.

“Guess I was right about the spell environment huh,” Kate playfully said to her now living underwear. The crotch area of the panties crept itself into her folds and began playing with her clit.

“Mmmm, you really know how to please a girl you naughty little things,” Kate tilted her head back and unsnapped her black silk bra, letting it drop to the floor as she grabbed both her chests. She backed up to her bed and laid down, while her panties remained attached to her wet pussy. The front of her panties began to mold to her labia as it massaged her vagina with expert precision. 

“Oh… oh fuck,” she stammered as she neared her peak. She rolled her erect nipples with her index fingers and her thumbs and then squeezed her breasts as the wave of her orgasm hit her.

“Ahhhhh, fuck, yeah,” she said under her breath as she soaked her panties. Just then, the panties detached themselves from her and hovered over her bra in the floor. Kate stared dumbfounded as they wrung themselves out in mid-air, dripping her love juices over her bra.

“What the… “ is all that came out before Kate saw the straps of her bra wiggle on their own. She gasped as it leaped off the floor and onto her breasts, snapping itself on in one quick motion.

“Oh fuck you too? But how?” Kate asked but ceased to care as her bra began to knead and work her chests better than any lover she ever had. The panties darted down to her feet and slid back up around her waist.

“Holy shit, this is intense,” Kate said under her breath as her panties resumed playing with her clit. She arched her back and violently bucked against the air as her orgasm hit harder than before. Her already soaked panties began dripping onto her sheets below and the bed sheet underneath her began to flap underneath her.

“Wait… No, don’t tell me…” Kate stammered as she came to the realization that somehow her living panties were transferring their magic through her pussy juices. Each time she came, any object she soaked would come to life. As amazing as her fuck session was, she knew this could quickly get out of hand and needed to reverse the spell.

Kate lifted herself off the bed trying to ignore the continuous prodding of her naughty underwear when she was startled by the bed sheet flying off the bed behind her. She put her hand over her mouth and watched as the sheet rolled itself in midair until it looked like a fabric tendril. It spiraled down to the ground and wrapped around her right leg as the crotch of her panties moved to the side, exposing her entrance.

“Oh fuck, you’re kidding right?” Kate asked as the tendril slid inside her and curled around to her g-spot.

“Oh my fucking God!” Kate exclaimed as she fell to her knees, succumbing to this fabric tentacle. She moaned and closed her eyes as the twirled sheet stroked her g-spot and clit at the same time. Her bra squeezed her breasts hard like an enthusiastic lover and pinched her nipples while the tendril worked over her swollen pussy. She put her hands on the floor, bracing herself as she felt the most powerful orgasm she ever experienced build inside of her.

“Ahhh, fuck!” Kate yelled as her pussy began to spasm. The tendril pulled itself out and reshaped itself into a phallus before plunging back in. 

“Oh fuck, yes!” Kate screamed as the fabric tentacle fucked her hard. She gritted her teeth and growled as she came, soaking the fabric phallus and the floor beneath her. After her orgasm subsided she passed out and collapsed exhausted. 

The bedsheet unrolled itself and soaked up all her juices before wringing them out over her shirt, skirt, and stockings lying on the floor. Her panties slid off her legs and resumed floating in mid-air. Her bra unsnapped and yanked itself off her chests and began floating above the panties. The stockings filled out to her shape, along with her shirt and skirt. All articles of clothing joined as if being worn by an invisible girl and walked toward the door. 

The bedsheet flew to the door and wrapped itself around the door handle and opened the door for the living outfit. Both the outfit and the bed sheet escaped while Kate slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate grants her living clothes sentience through a new spell for more naughty fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Arianna the lust fairy, which you will see in many of my works.

Kate woke up naked in the middle of the floor, still questioning in her head if what happened really happened. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room to see her outfit neatly folded on the bed along with the naughty sheet that probed her.

“What the…” Kate muttered to herself before she was cut off by a tiny voice behind her.

“Wakey wakey sleepy head.” The tiny voice said with a giggle. Startled, Kate spins around and nearly fell back down at the sight of a tiny winged female perched on her mirror. Speechless Kate stands there with her mouth agape at the creature before her.

“Surprised to see me I see. You know I’m getting a lot of that lately. Humans have really forgotten about us fairies huh?” The fairy said.

“Wait… you’re a fairy? Of course. Why wouldn’t you be? I find a working spellbook and shortly after I meet a fairy. I’m dreaming still. That’s the only explanation. Clothes can’t come to life and fairies don’t exist.” Kate began to laugh hysterically. The fairy began to wear a puzzled look on her face.

“Silly human girl I can assure you this isn’t a dream. The name is Arianna by the way. My master sent me to retrieve Selena’s Book of Shadows as he had somehow misplaced it. I was going to take it but letting you keep it for a while is way more amusing.” Arianna wore a devious smile.

Kate pinched herself. “Ow!” She exclaimed.

“Wow… okay, so I’m not dreaming. Which means this is all real. My clothes really were alive and there is a living and breathing fairy in my room.” Kate took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Actually, your clothes are still very much alive, I merely put them to sleep so to speak. I don’t actually have the power to reverse the spell since that tome is even more powerful than me.” Arianna jumped down and flew toward Kate until she was eye-level with her.

“Wow, so why would you trust a mere human like me with something so powerful?” Kate asked.

“Don’t worry honey, there is nothing you can screw up so badly that my master can’t fix. I would recommend being a little smarter with your spell casting though. Luckily I stopped your outfit before anyone saw it walking around on its own.” Arianna giggled.

“Good point. Well, when does it wake up?” Kate said while sheepishly looking toward her bed.

“I dunno. Probably anytime I guess. Oh, and if I’m not mistaken, you animated a piece of clothing soiled in your vaginal fluids, right?” Arianna giggled. Kate turned red as a strawberry.

“That’s what I thought.” Arianna laughed hysterically.

“What’s so funny?” Kate asked as Arianna flew toward the window.

“Just try not to get too wet in public. Your lady fluids are now enchanted. Anything it touches will become animated and probably try to fuck you. Bye-bye now”. Arianna flew out the window.

“Wait!” Kate yelled but Arianna was already long gone.

“That’s just great”, Kate said as she picked up the spell book and began flipping through the pages until she found the animation spell again. She wasn’t sure that she wanted to reverse the spell completely considering her little fuck session just hours ago was amazing, but being able to control it better was paramount. If Arianna didn’t come when she did, she could have easily lost her entire wardrobe to the spell, not to mention the uproar she could have caused. 

“But then again, what do I care?” Kate thought with a mischievous grin on her face.

She grabbed the spellbook and turned back to the “Object Enchantment and Animation” page when she suddenly remembered what Arianna said.

“Wait a minute, that fairy said that my vaginal fluids are enchanted.” She pondered for a moment. She looked at her dormant outfit on the bed and began to remember certain details about her encounter.

“I was so caught in the moment at the time that I didn’t realize but the enchantments were using my fluids to bring other objects to life. When I passed out on the floor they left.” She continued to brainstorm as her outfit began lifting off of the bed.

“Shit!” She exclaimed as she made her way to the door.

Her clothes filled out once again and began to float toward her as she fumbled through the spellbook.

“Hey! Clothes of mine, can you understand anything that I am saying?” Kate sheepishly asked feeling rather stupid but oddly enough the top of her shirt seemed to nod in response.

“Oh wow, okay… um… are you as an outfit one entity or is every article of clothing its own separate being?” Her shirt shrugged its shoulders in response.

“If only you had a voice, this would be so much easier.” Kate sighed. Suddenly the spellbook flew out of her hand and began to glow as the pages flipped on their own.

“Hey!” She yelled. Puzzled, Kate watched the phenomenon in front of her until the book spun itself around facing her. Near the center of the page read:

Granting Sentience to Inanimate Objects

“Woah… um okay, let’s see here…” Kate muttered as she skimmed through the spell and description.

“Okay, according to this I can grant a single animated object sentience or a group of objects as one sentient being. Considering you are pretty much an assembled outfit I would say the latter would be the obvious choice, wouldn’t you?” The shirt once again shrugged in response.

“Fair enough, I guess. According to this, I need to make a circle on the floor made of salt surrounding the animated objects to be made sentient.” Kate eyeballed her living outfit suspiciously.

“I need to go to the kitchen for the salt. How do I know you’ll behave yourself and stay put?” She inquired as the outfit crossed its arms and tapped its boot.

“Oh well, fuck it. Please don’t move alright?” Kate pleaded as she rushed out of her bedroom and into her kitchen. She tossed several items in the floor as she rummaged her pantry until she finally came across a large pack of iodized salt. She ran back to her room and to her relief her living outfit was still patiently waiting for her.

“You’re being oddly compliant considering our encounter earlier,” Kate stated as she poured the salt in a circle around the outfit. She began to read the spell from the book:

In this circle, I’ve created life of a kind

But now I wish to give this life a mind

Please lost soul come forth for me

Enter this vessel I’ve prepared for thee

The outfit within the circle began to glow as a bright light flashed through the room. Startled, Kate dropped the spellbook and fell backward. After the glowing subsided, the outfit picked up the spellbook from the floor.

“Hello, there human girl. Are you the one who released me?” A female voice resonating from the outfit asked.

“Uh…” Kate’s jaw dropped and she stood in startled silence as the disembodied voice spoke to her.

“Wow, naughty and speechless I see.” The voice giggled.

“Sorry, you caught me off guard there for a second. I’m still getting used to this whole magic thing. I’m Kate by the way. What exactly do I call you?”

“Hi Kate, I have to thank you so much for releasing me. Now we can have more fun than you could possibly fathom. When I was a living fairy, they called me Penelope”, the outfit said.

“Holy shit, you used to be a fairy?” Kate asked.

“Yes, the particular spell you just used releases a lost soul into an enchanted object, which means the object you brought to life no longer requires your life force to stay alive, but because of the nature of your original spell I’m still drawn to you in a most special way,” Penelope said seductively.

“Drawn to me? What do you mean?” Kate’s eyes widened as she began to wonder if she made a grave mistake.

“Calm down love I do not wish to harm you. I’m just here to make you cum, which as I recall was why you gave me life in the first place right?” Penelope giggled as she stepped out of the circle. Kate just stared in stunned silence as the living outfit went down on all fours and crawled between her legs.

“Mmm, there’s that delicious life-giving pussy of yours” her outfit purred.

“Wait… lost soul? So, you’re like a ghost or something?” Kate trembled as she felt the phantom breath between her legs.

“Kind of. To better explain, all living things have a soul. A soul gives its possessor a life force as well as independence to think rationally. Before granting this vessel sentience it was simply an extension of your unconscious mind,” Penelope explained.

“Wait… when I animated the panties, they acted completely on their own and used me to animate the rest of you as well as that bedsheet,” Kate jumped as an invisible mouth kissed the inside of her thigh.

“That’s the nature of animation spells. They are controlled by your subconscious mind. In the back of your mind you wanted the clothes to do all those naughty things, did you not? Why else would you animate a pair of panties soaked in your juices if you weren’t planning to get a little naughty?” Penelope giggled as an invisible tongue traced the inside of Kate’s thigh. Kate gripped the floor beneath her as she began to moan.

“Shit… oh…”Kate stammered. “Then why did the clothes try to leave when I passed out?”

“I’m not really sure honestly. I guess your subconscious mind had other plans for them while you were dreaming.” Penelope said with a sultry tone. “Kate, darling, why don’t we put this little questionnaire of yours on hold and have a little fun.” The outfit suddenly dispersed and the different articles of clothing floated to different parts of the room except for her black lace panties. The panties flew toward Kate’s face, bumping her nose with its crotch.

“Woah… hey… how did you…” Kate stammered while her panties rubbed its ass against her bare chest.

“How did I separate?” Kate heard the same voice but from just the panties now.

“My dear sweet Kate my lifeforce is spread amongst your clothes, but that doesn’t mean I’m tied to only one form. Now come on, I know you brought me to life for some naughty fun, so how about it hmm?” The panties flew down to her feet and Kate blushed as she stepped inside. Her panties slowly slid up her legs, teasing her all the way up until they finally rested on her hips. Kate let out a yelp as the panties magically lifted her off the ground and sat her down on her bed.

“Now be a good girl and lie back my dear. You’ll love this I promise.” The panties giggled.

Kate was a little nervous for what this being had planned but her apprehension was slowly replaced by curiosity as the fabric of her panties, once again, molded to her mound. Unlike last time, however, she noticed something rather different. The crotch of her panties actually felt like a pair of feminine lips against her pussy. Slowly the lips began to kiss and nibble on her mound causing Kate to bite her lower lip.

“Mmm, you like that don’t you naughty girl.” Penelope teased as she talked through the lips in the panties, slowly blowing her hot breath over Kate’s slit.

“God this is unreal,” Kate said under her breath as she began to massage her breasts.

“No, no love. Allow me.” Penelope said as Kate’s bra flew back down to Kate. She removed her hands and the bra snapped itself around her breasts, bouncing them up and down. Just like before, the cups massaged and kneaded her breasts, causing her to moan in response.

“That’s a good girl. How about I show you a trick?” Penelope asked when suddenly Kate felt tiny mouths in the bra cups sucking and licking on her nipples.

“Ah fuck!” Kate exclaimed as the mouth in her panties continued making out with her vagina.

“Fuck, Penelope you are amazing,” Kate grunted as she began to soak her living panties.

“Oh my, someone’s giving me more magical fluid to play with. I’ve been aching to try something.” Penelope taunted once again. Suddenly Kate felt the wetness in her pussy reform into a water-based tongue as it began to explore her tight hole, licking all the right spots as it darted in and out.

“Oh God Penelope, I don’t even care how you’re doing that but please don’t stop!” Kate shouted as she began to grip the bed below. She was caught in the moment; she didn’t notice some of the juices trickling out of her panties and forming a ball in midair. As she reached the edge, the water-based tongue reformed into a giant cock and plunged itself into Kate, causing her to yelp in response.

“Yes, fuck me please!” Kate yelled as the cock vigorously pumped inside her. Her bra gripped her breasts with each thrust as the tiny mouths inside it continued to rapidly lick her nipples.

“Someone’s getting close. Are you going to cum for me, baby?” Kate now heard Penelope’s voice whispering in her ear.

“Fuck yes! I’m cumming!” Kate screamed as she bucked her hips in the air. The panties sailed to her feet just in time for Kate to squirt more fluid in the air as she came. When her orgasm subsided, the water cock left her pussy and dispersed into the ball of fluid floating in the room. When Kate got her bearings, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the outfit reassembled in front of her, blocking her view of the fluid floating in the air.

“Was that good for you, dearie?” Penelope asked?

“Oh yeah. You and I are going to have a ton of fun. I can’t wait to see what else that book can do,” Kate said with a smirk. The ball of fluid hiding behind the outfit escaped through the crack under the door unnoticed and made its way to the bathroom. From there it forced itself into the faucet and dispersed into the water main.


End file.
